You Deserve This
by allwaswell
Summary: Dean doesn't think he deserves to be loved. Castiel thinks otherwise.


One Shot

Destiel- Hurt/Comfort-Insecure Dean-Loving Castiel-Praise-Kissing

Dean thinks he doesn't deserve to be loved. Castiel thinks otherwise.

Dean closed the door behind him and watched as Castiel sat down on his bed. He looked around Dean's room scanning the walls that were decorated with wepons and various hunting souverneers. Finally, his blue eyes rested upon Deans emerald ones. He tilted his head slightly at Dean before looking down at his feet with a smile and patted the bed next to him.

Dean unrooted himself from infront of the door and walked over to where Castiel was sitting. Instead of taking a seat next to him he kneeled down in front of Castiel. Another head tilt.

"Cas..." Dean said his words choked off in nervous breaths. Castiel gazed down at Dean, a deep blush rising to his cheeks. He scanned Dean's face making sure that he was ok. He could tell that Dean was extremely anxious. Cas shifted on the bed and reached down to stroke his cheek lovinigly. Dean leaned into the touch closing his eyes. Cas brushed over his plush lips as they slightly parted at the contact.

"Dean," Castiel finally said raising the hunters chin to meet his eyes. " Let me take care of you." Dean visablly shivered at those words. He brought his hands to rest on top of Cas' thighs.

Castiel took Deans right hand into his own and stroking it tenderly tracing the line of his palms before bringing his fingers to his lips and kissing each one tenderly. Dean gazed at the gesture in awe. "Cas..." he whispered.

Castiel contiued the same with Deans left hand kissing every inch. "I love these hands." Cas said. Dean had to hold back a wimper. He wasnt used to being treated so lovingly. It was completely forgien to him.

Castiel gently pulled Dean up from his kneeled postion to sit next to him on the bed. Dean looked at Cas his heart filled with emotion. Cas's eyes twinkled in the dim light as he stared back at Dean drinking in every freckle, every scar, and every beatiful line on his face. "Dean, you're so beautiful, I need you to know that." Cas said and he begain to stroke his cheek again. Dean looked away and quietly sighed. Cas's stare bore into him. "Dean," he turned his head to face him, "You know I love you." Dean tensed up not unnoticed by Cas. He looked at his hunter in concern. "Whats the matter love?" He asked in barely audible voice as he leaned in closer to Dean touching their forheads together.

Dean opened his mouth a few times but nothing came out. He didnt know quite the words to say. How to express how he felt at this moment. He felt Cas's warm arms wrap around him and realxed into his embrace. "Talk to me." the angel said brushing his lips against Deans ear.

Dean let out a shakey breath. "I dont know what to say." He finally admitted. Cas shifted to face Dean searching his eyes. "Is there something you need from me Dean? Anything just ask and its yours." he said unequivocally.

Dean broke the short distance between his lips and Cas'. Gingerly he kissed him pulling the angel closer to him. They kissed like this, slow and lovingly, for a good time before Cas finally pulled away from Dean. The hunter sighed looking at Castiel for signs of regret. Cas just smiled at him his head tilted slightly yet again. God Dean loved that head tilt.

Suddenly Cas dawned a more serious look. "Dean, you deserve this. You deserve to be loved and so much more."

"If I have it my way I will spend every minute of the rest of your life making sure you know this. You will never have doubt. You will never have to worry." Cas moved to the other side of Dean and gentley pushed him on his back and crawled between his legs sitting on his loves waist his legs on either side of him. "Let me take care of you, please." Castiel breathed. Dean widened his eyes in disbelief. Was this real life? How did this even happen? How did he ever become so lucky?

"I love you Dean Winchester." Cas said before leaning down to capture his lovers lips. It started out slowly but eventually turned passoninate and hungry. Dean raked his fingers through the angels messy dark hair savoring every touch he was giving him. Castiel rubbed up and down Deans chest stopping to gentle message his tense shoulders. Dean moaned into Castiels mouth. He could feel Castiels lips pull into a smile as he began kissing his face all over. Cas kissed his forhead and cheeks and his freckled nose. "I love these freckles." he purred making his way down to Deans jaw. "Dean you're so beautiful. Everything about you is." "When I first raised you from perdition and got a glimpse of your soul I'd had never seen anything so stunning in all my days." Dean let a soft moan escape him again at Castiels praise. "I knew, I KNEW, I was forever changed the minute I laid my eyes on you."

He made it to Deans neck and placed kisses on each side gently sucking and biting. Dean mewled and grabbed at Castiels tousled hair again. "Dean, look at me." Dean opened his eyes and was met with a pair of sahppaire ones. "My love, my Dean," Castiel smiled lovingly down at his hunter. "Do you think you deserve this?" He asked. Dean laid silent stricken with emotion.

"Please, love, tell me you do." Cas asked. Dean could of swore he saw tears welling up in the angels eyes. Deans heart leaped. "Yes!" he finally gasped out throwing his arms around Castiel. "I need you Cas," he paused, " I love you Castiel." He heard Cas breathe out sharply.

"oh, Dean" he murmured into the hunters shoulder. "Do you realize how long Ive waited to hear you say that?" his kissed Deans tanned skin.

"Too long." Dean replied. Cas stifled a laugh before yet again pressing his lips to Deans. They kissed each for what seemed like hours before both of them fell asleep embraced in each others arms.


End file.
